Dragonball Real Power, Invader from space
by ebilly-sinclair-Dukeofnutz
Summary: A new adventure on earth begins as the World Trade Center begins to re-emerge as the universal power they should be.


We can sometimes see a future so clear; we can know a history so well that we believe it is the only one possible. We have walked down the same hallway and we know how it ends. Goku saves the day, the Spirit bomb forces its way past Buu, and brings peace to our universe. We know this end, so let's start over at the beginning.  
I am the Seer; I can see both the end and the start. I can also see other starts. I can see a world, one sentenced to death. However on this day, I shall intervene. I whisper just one thought into there saviors ears. I allow for planet Vegeta to live.

DRAGONBALL, 9… Sayjin Salvation.

Bardok landed on the planets surface. He ran towards his king, visions of destruction enter the eyes of the sayjin. He has but one choice, he must dethrone the king. The battle against the aged king was quick; Bardok had grown strong over the years of combat while King Vegeta had become lazy from the royal life. Prince Vegeta watched with tears as his father fell, no longer the great warrior he had read of in books. The sayians gathered around there new king and a plan to kill the Tyrant lord Freiza was born. Unseen by the others as they reveled in the death of the overlord a single vessel left the planet toward the enemy's brother. At this moment Vegeta sold his soul for revenge against Bardok, and a chance to once again become royalty.

Years later on earth, Bulma meets a wise old man Gohan and they adventure through the world looking for the mystical dragon balls. Many adventures later they join up with the pig Oolong, a shape shifting Puar, and a sand bandit Yamcha. After dethroning the short Emperor Pilaf, Gohan takes Yamcha to train under his old master. For two years the two masters train there pupils Yamcha, short monk named Krillin, and the brilliant Bulma. As they prepare for the world tournament they are confident in there chances, unaware of the changing world around them.

The Red Ribbon Army

The warriors head out for southern island, they are greeted by a swarm of military ships patrolling the oceans. "Prepare your papers and Identification" a voice booms over the loudspeaker of the battleship. "This is Red Ribbon waters and it is a crime to use the waterways without consent of either general Black, or Commander Gero." The ship begins to fire at the small hovercraft.

"See I told you your driving would get us killed" Yamcha mocked Bulma as she reaches up to slap him. They slow down and stop, "Is there a problem" Bulma asks the soldiers. "We are sorry for invading your waterways, we were unaware of new policies" she says as she winks at the red ribbon man.

"Bulma is it. You are just the person we are looking for. Our leader Gero has needs for your skills" he smiles as he grabs her and pulls her out of the car. "As for the rest of you" he gives another soldier a thumb up, and his partner aims the giant turret at the group. "We have no need for you" he laughs as the ship fires. A flash emerges from the car, "Wolf Fang Fist" is heard as the Turret disappears into a cloud of smoke. "I think you should ask the boyfriend before hitting on his girl" Yamcha says as he throws the gunner to the ocean.

The floor starts to rock on the ship, as a compartment rises. "Nice to see some new blood, but I would prefer it on the ground." He glares at his second mate. "May I ask why these pests are here?"

His first mate starts to sweat, "Sir I am sorry. I was surprised by there po…." He tries to answer when a sword slices him neatly in half. "Well if there power is too great, maybe you are too weak" he smiles as he licks the blood off the sword. "The weak have no place in this world, and as you made me kill my second, perhaps you would like to take his place.

Yamcha just smiled. "So you are going to let me be a member of this military" he scratches his head. "And I would get to be in charge of protecting Bulma as well, I am not seeing the downside"

"Yamcha you can't be doing this" Bulma stares at him in shock. "You are not evil, I know you."

"I am a thief, don't you remember. When we first meet I tried to still the 4 star dragonball from you. I have no time to be a goody to shoes for you weaklings… Besides now we can be together forever" he caresses her check, causing her to jolt back.

"I don't care why you are doing this Yamcha, but I will not allow you to kidnap one of my students" Gohan says solemnly. I beat you when you were working with Pilaf, and I will beat you again" the old man jumps out of the ship ready to fight.

"Old man, do you think after the three years of training you are still more powerful than I am, I have stayed on your island only to stay with Bulma. But now do you think I am afraid of you" he laughs. As he unleashes a volley of punches at his former teacher, each one knocking Gohan further toward the edge of the ship. "Goodbye" he raises his fist to his forehead and the other to his chest. "Wolf fang fist" he screams knocking Gohan into the sea.


End file.
